


What Yurts The Most

by Lemin_Gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Camping, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemin_Gay/pseuds/Lemin_Gay
Summary: Lance released a small chuckle. "I think it's called a yurt.""A what?" Keith asked bewildered, eyeing the unusual shaped, canopied structure."A yurt. It's like a teepee but way better. I think its like Mongolian or something, but these are luxury." Lance smiled widely closing his eyes gleefully."Luxury??" This was only furthering Keith's confusion. "I thought we were camping?"With Lance's busy schedule, and Keith working part time, it's not often the two get to spend some time together, but when a break in Lance's schedule offers up three days in the midst of summer, he leaps on the opportunity to make that weekend special for the two of them.Do things ever go as planned?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance pulled into a small dirt driveway of a mid-century home, the majority of the lights off. It was small and sided with warm colored mahogany that was reminiscent of days spent by a fireplace, surrounded by redwood trees that reached towards the sky gently like towering arms. It was early even for them. Everything was quiet except a small string of curses coming from the house that pulled a corner of Lance's mouth up. A short statured boy of about 20 exited the home rubbing his eyes. he had a tumbler full of coffee in one hand and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Keith! Ya got everything you're going to need for this weekend?" Lance grinned ear to ear as his boyfriend climbed into the passenger side of his old beat up pickup truck. 

Lance loved this truck. It had seen many kisses, goodbyes, and most recently a fender bender that left a nice dent in the left of his front rust stained bumper. The dim headlights illuminated the morning fog of the Pacific Northwest. It was an unusually clear morning, despite the fog, and the area was experiencing a bit of a summer dry patch, which usually meant one or two days straight of no rain for the whole year if you were lucky. It was the perfect conditions for camping! At least in Lance's mind, but Keith wasn't keen to the whole idea of being alone out in the wilderness for days at a time. Nature wasn't really his forte. 

"No, fuck you." Keith grumbled, tucking his arms grumpily, taking a sip of his coffee. Lance chuckled under his breath. Keith wasn't a morning person, and he definitely made sure everyone knew it. 

"No that will come later." Lance joked , leaning across the wide, blanket covered bench of the vintage truck to plant a soft kiss against the highpoint of Keith's alabaster cheek, grazing his long sleepy eyelashes with his thumb as his hand found the other side of his face, gently cupping it to turn Keith's head to him.

Keith rolled his eyes, smiling through his morning haze. He leaned forward planting a firm good morning kiss against Lance's lips. He pulled away, feeling the slightest bit more awake. 

"You wish, asshole."

"I mean it about the having everything thing! I don't want to get out to the campsite and have you be like 'oh shit I forgot my toothbrush' or something. Once we're there we're not coming back until the trip is over." Lance relaxed back against his seat, pulling a leg up to his chest, hooking it with his arms. 

"I know! I know! I've got everything I promise. As long as you brought what you were supposed to we're good." Keith leaned forward, popping a CD into the player.

It wasn't a long car ride, but long enough. Lance backed out of the driveway carefully.The two zoomed out of their sleepy little town with quiet vigor, up along the highway out to the mountainous terrain where they'd be spending the weekend. Lance tapped the steering wheel to the music, stealing a glance from Keith every once in a while, catching him doing the same. This weekend was going to be great! Keith stared out the window for the most part, watching building's turn into redwoods and pines, roads turning into lakes and streams, and clouds turning into snowcapped mountains on the horizon. The Pacific Northwest was truly gorgeous, surrounded by lush foliage and smelling of petrichor. Keith wasn't a nature person, sure, but he had to admit this was stunningly beautiful and he was looking forward to a few days alone with Lance. Lance was a bit of a workaholic, never really taking many breaks from his overnights job or college classes, and they often just spent their spare time just relaxing together. This was a treat and Keith was invested in making this special as much as he hated going camping. Any time spent making Lance happy was worth it, plus Keith valued that alone time like it was gold. He looked at Lance, who shot him a sly wink when he caught him staring. Keith shook his head and chuckled at his Cuban goofball.As the two took a backroad away from any major highways, a small wooden sign spelled out Longpine Lakeside Campsites and Cabins. Keith sat up a little, his interest piqued. As they pulled further into the area, scattered with small wooden cottages, Lance's face brightened as a small tent like structure came into view. Keith looked at Lance absolutey puzzled.

"Lance what the fuck is that?"Keith pointed his hand out towards the small structure, as the battered truck was put into park. 

Lance released a small chuckle. "I think it's called a yurt." 

"A what?" Keith asked bewildered, eyeing the unusual shaped, canopied structure.

"A yurt. It's like a teepee but way better. I think its like Mongolian or something, but these are luxury." Lance smiled widely closing his eyes gleefully.

"Luxury??" This was only furthering Keith's confusion. "I thought we were camping?"

"We are, Keith. Haven't you ever heard of glamping? I'm not just going to throw you out into the middle of nature your first time camping out in the woods, but don't get used to this either. Next time I'm taking you actual camping camping, but I wanted to do something a little special since we've both been so busy recently. Why don't you go check it out." Lance shrugged. 

Keith's face grew hot as his chest filled with butterflies. This really was going to be something special, alright.With that Keith got out of the truck, hopping down from the small hight, ditching his bags to go inside and see what Lance meant. All that was in the room was a contemporary style bed and a small kitchenette with lounge chairs and beanbags hanging about a fireplace in the center. The campgrounds had an outdoor shower and bathroom set up connected to the side of each platform the yurts and cabins were built on. It was private and quaint. It was also....really nice. Not in Lance's current budget nice. Keith felt a a small twang of guilt rise up in his chest. He didn't have to do all this for me. He thought to himself, shaking it off as a pair of tan arms slipped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. "It looks even better in person than it does online." Lance hummed in his partner's ear.

"Lance..." Keith was pretty speechless. This was way way romantic. Lance was a hopless romantic, that much was true, but this was a whole nother level of romance than laying on the couch eating chips and watching the latest horror movie in the one hour of downtime they had together. It almost didn't feel real. Keith wrapped his arms in front of him around Lance's, turning his head to the side to sweetly kiss his cheek. 

"This is amazing." 

"I know you are, but what am I." Lance playfully pushed Keith further into the yurt and Keith rolled his eyes. A true romantic indeed.

"Go relax and explore the tent thingy. I'm gonna go get our stuff and tell you the plans for the weekend when I get back!" Lance winked and turned on his heel, disappearing behind the flap door.

Keith strolled over to the bed, plopping down against it, his hair flopping back against the white duvet cover of the fancy bed that sat situated in the far end of the round room. Keith stared up at the sky through the hole in the middle of the top of the tent. It was a really beautiful day out as clouds drifted listlessly by, just barely coming into view before quickly wavering out again. What was this all about? Keith let his mind wander to forbidden places. Lance had a tendency to rush things and this seemed so meticulously planned and thought out. There had to be a reason right? Sure things might have been a little strained with Lance's school and working so much, but Keith didn't think it was enough to warrant this. He was just being silly about all of this. Lance loved him, that much he knew, but Keith wasn't keen on the whole idea of this trip. He let his eyes drift closed for a moment, remembering the way they had met. It was January of the year before. Keith worked at a cozy cafe, A Cup Fuller, in the downtown of the small city they resided in. The family owned business wanted to bring in business by hosting an open mic night, and as much as Keith hated the idea of staying late for some stupid overblown adult talent show, he needed the hours and the tips. He was glad he had went, thinking about the beautiful sun kissed boy that had taken the small audience in the cafe by pleasant surprise that night. He looked especially warm and inviting under those yellow lights, highlighting the freckles peppering his cheeks. His cerulean irises seemed to glow as he looked across the small venue nervous to begin. The first song had gotten Keith's attention. Lance's voice was soft and shakey. You could tell he was nervous, but he soon found himself submitting to the plucking of his guitar strings The second had him completely undevided, Lance's voice had grown more confident, fluently spilling Spanish syllables into his microphone.But by the third sng.... He was sure it was love then as Lance's eyes would find their way back to Keith's as he sang of unwritten love letters and first time meetings. He bit his lip with a smile as he heard the door of the tent rustling, lifting his head gently to see what Lance was up to.

"Hey there asshole." Keith pulled a pillow off of the bed and jokingly threw it at Lance with a small blush across his face. He was still just as in love with him as the night they had met. Lance did his best to dodge, lifting a duffle bag up to block the pillow, but still got hit. 

"What was that for!?" Lance giggled.

"For being so damn beautiful. That's what." Keith croaked.

Lance tossed their things to the side, climbing up onto the bed with his boyfriend. He rested his chin on Keith's chest looking up at him with oceanic eyes full of love and adoration. 

"We're going to have a fun weekend." 

"yeah?" Keith asked softly, smiling sweetly down at his partner.

"Yeah." Lance pushed himself up towards Keith's face, planting one on his nose."Were going to relax mostly, but I've got a few fun plans that I'm not going to tell you about yet. It will be nice to just be able to take a breather and get to know the love of my life better." 

Lance looked deeply into Keith's dark eyes with a soft grin. Every opportunity he could get to make Keith feel special, he took. "I've missed you. I know we see each other pretty much every day, but I missed you, not the ten minutes to an hour of you I get a day and I can't believe I was able to schedule this out this way. The weather is even perfect." Lance plopped over, starring at the hole in the ceiling as well, trying to see from Keith's perspective. He held his hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss his knukles.

"I've missed you too, Lance."


	2. Lance went a little overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to wait until Thursday to post the next chapter because I'm an impatient bastard and have a lot more to write. It's a short one, but I think y'all will be able to see where this is going and then it's likely going to be longer from then on out. I've got evil plans nyeheheh.

Once the two had settled in they had gotten right to buisness exploring the campsite. The area was heavily wooded and the cabins and tents were spaced out pretty well. They were private with little chance of interference from any of the other campers which was nice, and made the couple feel a little more comfortable with their surroundings. The cabins and yurts were all nestled on the edge of a crystal clear lake, shimmering with small waves as the sun bathed it in summer warmth. The area was lush and green, with mighty peaks of evergreen trees tickling the edges of the campsite. Lance sure knew how to pick a beautiful spot to camp. with the mid day sun soon upon them, he put a small dollop of sunscreen on his fingers, drawing it across Keith's cheeks and nose, then hitting his alabaster shoulders to make sure he was covered. He had his arms crossed, obviously annoyed with the way Lance was babying him about staying out of the sun.

"Hey man, don't look at me like that. You've got to take better care of your skin dude." Lance joked as Keith rolled his eyes at him playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah. you're never getting me to put that green shit on my face though." Keith poked Lance in the arm.

"That stuff is magic in a jar, Asshat. How else do you think I look so damn good all the time?!" he said, flexing like a statue, then moving on to apply his own layer of sunscreen.

"You could have a million pimples and still look good to me." Keith shrugged nonchalantly. He was being honest.

"First of all, gross. Second...awwww." Lance placed his hands over his heart, fake swooning.

Keith stuffed a huffy laugh, and shook his head softly at Lance, placing his thump and index finger at the bridge of his nose."What am I going to do with you?"

Lance had a good idea.

The two, once thoroughly protected from harmful UV rays, set out to their next destination. On the edge of the beachy lake was a stand with a set of around 20 kayaks, free for the campers to use as part of a package deal. This trip included quite a few perks, that Lance was totally stoked about. On the other hand, Keith froze a little and Lance could sense his hesitation. 

He smiled subtly at Keith with much needed reassurance. "It's easy. I'll teach you how and you'll have the hang of it in no time." Lance said as if practically reading his mind. As said before, Keith and Nature didn't really mix all that well. The closest he had ever been to kayaking was sitting on a pool floaty. He trusted Lance however, and he had always sort of wanted to try it, seeing people doting about on them in the lakes surrounding the city. It seemed more relaxed than a lot of other activities he could be getting drug into instead, so he had decided to just roll with it. Lance handed him a lifejacket and a helmet, "Safety first!" 

Lance buckled his own safety precautions, adjusting all of the straps to make sure everything was fitted snuggly. "You don't want these to be very loose, or you could slip out of them if anything happens." Lance tightened Keith's for him as well, looking him fondly in the eyes. 

"You ready? we're going to be taking that one." Lance pointed to an extra long yellow kayak that had two seat holes in it instead of just one. Keith let relief wash over him with a sigh. He wouldn't have to worry too much if Lance was going to be with him instead of in another kayak next to him. This was going to be a cake walk. 

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Lance pushed the kayak out into the water a small ways, holding onto it firmly. he reached out a hand for Keith to hold and helped him climb in, showing him how to sit for the the most balance. He handed Keith his paddle then climbed in himself, pushing off into the water. "There! See, that wasn't so bad was it." Lance joked, tapping Keith's helmet with his paddle lightly. Keith turned around and shallowly glared at him, not putting much feeling behind it. He lightened up shortly after, "Nah not too bad." 

Lance thrust his paddle through the water trudging them forward. "To go straight you paddle with long alternating strokes. If you want to turn right, paddle left and if you want to go left paddle right." Lance demonstrated as he spoke, letting Keith hang back and watch the kayak move with Lance's strokes.

"Do you want to try?"Lance offered.

Keith Stuck his paddle into the water, turning them left and then to the right trying to correct himself. He did this a few times before he got the hang of the rhythm. Soon enough Lance had joined him in the rhythm and they were making a lot of ground, and Keith had to admit, he was having fun. The lake was so clear too, you could pretty much see to the sandy, rocky bottom as well as all of the little schools of fish swimming along under the crystal top. Keith felt them veer to the side slightly, his eyes going wide. He flipped his head around, glaring at a snickering Lance. Lance had been kayaking for a long while and knew his limits. Keith did not. 

"Lance, knock it off!"

Lance broke out in a little bit of laughter. "I'm just picking on you babe. I'm not going to tip it, look." The Cuban boy shifted his weight again, Keith held onto his paddle stiffly like his life depended on it. The kayak straightened itself back out, and Keith gave his boyfriend a look that was comparable to a very angry Kitten. Lance had a huge mischievous grin on his face as he started paddling quicker, gaining speed. "Check this out!"

Keith shook his head, but Lance was confident in his kayaking skills. perhaps a bit too confident, rolling the kayak on a sharp turn. The two ended up in the water, much to Keith's distaste. Lance belly laughed at the two of them bobbing up and down in the water, finding the black mop of hair hanging over Keith's eyes, both absolutely adorable and pitiful. 

"LANCE ALVERO MCCLAIN, YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I LOVE YOU." Keith gritted his teeth for a moment, before peering up at Lance.

Lance looked alive. The most alive he had looked in a while. A version of himself, hidden away by ungodly hours pulling back to back graveyard shifts and piles of homework, manifesting themselves as bags under his eyes and sighs escaping his lips saying 'i'm too tired'. He was beautiful, he always had been, but this was refreshing and Keith couldn't stay mad for long.

Lance couldn't stop laughing, sweeping his walnut hair back off of his bronze speckled face. He swam over to his boyfriend, struggling to catch his breath against the riptides of rolling laughter he'd previously succumbed to. He saw the way Keith had been looking at him and jumped on an opportunity. He grabbed firm of his lifejacket and tenderly ran his hands through Keith's onyx bangs to tuck them behind his ear, pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. Keith softened his shoulders, pulling back to whisper against Lance's lips softly about going back to the shore before kissing him back even deeper. Lance knew exactly what he was implying. Lance pushed the kayak back over, helping Keith climb inside and then quickly followed suit not wanting to kill the mood by dilly dallying. They made it back to shore, immediately putting their things away to get to their tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first fic, so it may take a little time to get the ball rolling on this one, but I'm going to try to stay on a constant update schedule of every Thursday! I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> PS. I'm not sorry for the title.


End file.
